Adorable Death and the Hamster Pants
by Ronalee Mirykle
Summary: When Adorable Death wakes up, she can't remember a thing. But she discovers a family in a gang, and her morals have changed. She needs to get them out, alive, before the police or Batman land them all in jail. But how can one girl save a city that's crumbling?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to the real Hamster Pants gang!**

In a city like Gotham, it wasn't unusual to see people sleeping in alleys. No one noticed the teenage girl lying in the middle of an alley located between the barber shop and the local bar. But the funny thing about the girl was when she woke up, she didn't remember a thing.

Oh, she knew her own name, and after a glance around at the newspapers and bottles strewn about, she knew what city she was in. But she had no idea what day it was, or even what year. She couldn't remember if she had family, a job, a house. It was all erased from her brain. She slowly got up, and realized how cold it was. She was wearing a black hoodie, but jean shorts on what seemed to be a late fall day. She shivered and shook her legs a bit. When she looked down at her feet, she saw a pair of lace-up black combat boots.

Pulling her hood over to cover her face, the girl poked her head out of the alley and slowly walked down to a convienance store. She found a twenty-dollar bill in her pocket and bought some snacks, avoiding the blank stares she somehow kept recieving. Walking back down the street, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and gasped.

Her face was covered in small scratches and one large gash went down her cheek. They couldn't have been more than a week old, but untreated and bloody. She walked back to the store.

"Um, excuse me." She asked the cashier. "Do you possibly have some bandages I could buy?"

The cashier glanced at her and suddenly his eyes widened. "T-take them." He said, shoving a bag of bandages at her. "Just leave, now!"

Slowly the girl took the bag and started to walk away. "One more thing," She turned back. "What's today?"

The cashier shrunk away from her, trembling a bit. "The fourteenth of September." He replied. "2013. Now, please, leave!"

Discomforted by the strange behavior, the girl walked back to her little alley and opened the bag. To her astonishment, not only was there a box of bandages but also a wad of cash! She carefully counted the money to find $200 dollars.

"You're up." A voice commented from above her, and she whipped her head around to see a boy sitting on the balcony of someone's appartment. He carried, to her fascination, an umbrella, even though the sky was clear as day.

"Who are you?" She asked. The boy stood and jumped down, landing in front of her. She took a step back, still waiting for an answer.

"I'm David." He replied. "Do you remember who you are?" The girl frowned.

"David's not your real name." She told him.

"You never answered my question." David shot back. This time, the girl took three paces back.

"Not really." She confessed. "I mean, if I remembered then I might've remembered you, right? I mean, you obviously seem like you know me."

David frowned, then shifted. "Don't tell anyone your real name." He told her. "It's dangerous here." He turned, then paused. "Oh, and an old friend wants to meet you at the old warehouse. It's down two blocks. You won't miss it." He leaped back up to the balcony and crawled away.

"I'm not going to remember her!" The girl shouted.

Laughter filtered down from the roof, and David's voice shouted back, "It won't matter, Death!"

_ Death. He called me Death_. The girl blinked, then sat down on an empty crate. _If Death's my name, Death I will be._ She paused. _But, why Death? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Yay new characters! Please review for a virtual cupcake and for awesome feedback so I can change the story if I need to or whatever.**

When Death arrived at the warehouse, David was waiting outside. She paused at the door, and he nodded toward it as if he was saying Go ahead in. The inside of the warehouse was dark, and on the opposite wall was a bronze chair where a girl sat. She couldn't have been more than a couple years older than Death, and she had white streaks in her seemingly brown wavy hair. A gold crown was askew on her head, and she wore a white shirt with the number 8 on it in maroon and a black skirt with high black boots. She had an almost bored expression on, but she sat up a bit when Death walked in.

"It's so good to see you're up!" She exclaimed, standing and throwing her arms wide. Death didn't move. "No? Well then. Be that way."

"Who are you?" Death asked as the girl sat down again.

"Me? Aww, sweetie pie, you've lost your godforsaken memory again!" The girl cocked her head to the side. "I, darling, am Crazy 8, your leader and master."

Death could hear scuffling behind the chair, and she saw a boy poke his head out before vanishing again. "And who's that?"

"That's Boner Cat." An unsurprising mew came out, and the boy poked his head out again. He was wearing a black shirt and black furry cat ears with a… collar?

"He's on a leash." Death noted.

"He's a cat, what do you expect?" Crazy 8 responded. She grinned and leaned forward. "How much do you remember? What's your name?"

"My name is Death." Death replied quickly, remembering David's warning. Crazy 8 seemed bored.

"Poo. David warned you." She sighed. "Here's some answers: Your name is not Death, it's Adorable Death. You are sixteen and this is your family." She waved a hand, and a little girl bounced out of the shadows.

"ADORABLE DEATH!" The girl jumped and crushed Death in a hug. She wore her shoulder-length brown hair in two pigtails with a baseball cap over it. A baseball cap, Adorable Death noted, with a bird and three triangles on it. She'd have to ask later. The girl wore an unbearably oversized black jacket, one made for men, and a pair of jeans.

"This is your little sister." Adorable Death looked up at Crazy 8. "She is fourteen. Her name's Boom Monkey. Oh, and your brother-" Another boy stepped out. He had black rimmed glasses and a Batman shirt on with a tacky black cape over it. "Is seventeen. He's Fanboy."

"Welcome back, Death." Fanboy smiled. Adorable Death frowned.

"Great. I've met my siblings. Now, may I leave?" She turned around, but David was at the door.

"Oh no." Crazy 8 frowned. "No, no, no. Did you think I wouldn't expect something in return?"

Adorable Death sighed. "What is there for me to do? Whatever I was before to you, I'm useless now."

"Whatever's out there for you is useless going back to now." Crazy 8 retorted. "Even without the memories, you can tell what we are."

"A weird-ass gang?" Adorable Death gave a short bark of laughter. "It's not that cryptic."

"Division 6 of the Red Hood." Crazy 8 smiled proudly. "Loyal followers and a loyal boss. Selling only the best of the goods." She waved her hand at the crates around the warehouse, shipments from other countries.

"What do you want out of me?" Adorable Death shrugged. "I'm just the little lost girl. What good will I do?"

"You know how to pick up things quickly." Crazy 8 leaned back again. "Our faces are posted all over the city by now. I wonder, how fast would you be?"

Adorable Death sighed. "One thing. Just let me know in my alley." She turned back around and continued walking out.

"Toodles, darling!" Crazy 8 called, waving happily as Fanboy and Boom Monkey watched her go.

Once outside, Death sighed. This was too much. All she wanted to do was get her memory back… and possibly her family.

"Death." David appeared next to her. "You have to be careful. Crazy 8's called crazy for a reason."

"I just want my life back." Adorable Death kicked at the pebbles. "And she's the only clue I have to it." She looked at David. "Why do you work for her?"

"I don't do it of free will." David sighed and waved his hand in the air. "None of us do. We owe her our lives though. She saved us from dying. She saved you, too."

Adorable Death laughed. "I can hardly believe that."

"Believe what you want, I'll help you." David said. "Boom Monkey and Fanboy will too. Look, can we stop by tomorrow?"

"I'll be free." Death laughed. "Don't worry. Stop by my alley corner anytime." David nodded, as they stopped at Death's little home. He waved goodbye and turned back down the street. Death sighed, and got out some money. Time for a good meal and a lot of thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hey so most people won't get this but that's okay cause some will! Idk thanks reading.**

When they arrived at the alley the next day, the first thing that happened was Boom Monkey promptly falling from the sky.

Or the balcony.

"Boom Monkey!" Death rushed over, but Boom Monkey's head popped up from the crate she landed in.

"No worries! I'm good!" She grinned and hugged Adorable Death. Fanboy carefully climbed down and David followed suit.

"You ready, Death?" Fanboy asked. He had switched his glasses out for a black mask and looked oddly like a normal teenage boy.

"Sure, but Fanboy? Are you wearing those in public?" Adorable Death asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, duh, that's cause I'm _Fanboy_." He waved his arms for emphasis and strolled out. Death just sighed and followed the group.

"So how long was I asleep?" Death asked. "And why was I asleep?" Fanboy and David shared a look before shaking their heads.

"They don't want you to know." Boom Monkey whispered, eyes wide. "Direct orders from Red Hood." Adorable Death frowned.

"Who's Red Hood?" She asked.

Fanboy threw his hands in the air. "Who's Red Hood? Are you kidding?! Sis, you're in Gotham City. Next you'll be asking who Batman is!"

"She lost her memory." David hushed him. "Of course she won't remember." He turned to Adorable Death. "Red Hood is a famous smuggler and king of all the crime rings in Gotham City. Batman is the famous hero that saves the day. It's been made into a very popular comic series."

"Ah." Death nodded. They turned the corner and Boom Monkey pointed. "There we are!"

It was a small café, right in the center of the city. That's all Adorable Death could tell. She took a quick glance at the people sitting at various tables.

"It's the one in the green, isn't it." Adorable Death pointed to a small boy sitting alone with a black backpack. Like she said, he was wearing a green sweatshirt and jeans, and had square-rimmed glasses.

Boom Monkey grinned. "Hiii Dwarf!" She sang, jumping over to the boy. Dwarf grinned.

"Boom Monkey! How are you?" He hugged her, and the two started chatting excitedly. Adorable Death took that as a yes and walked over.

"Death!" Dwarf's eyes widened. "You're awake!" Death scowled at him, and he shrank back.

"This is one of our younger members, Dwarf, aged 14." David said bluntly. To Dwarf, he explained. "She lost her memory." Dwarf nodded.

"Welp, here's your bag!" Dwarf handed the backpack over. "You left it at my house." Adorable Death frowned, but took it. "Oh! And tell Crazy 8 that the new shipment was moved to Wednesday. Securities are tightening up."

"Dang, really?" Fanboy frowned. "But I ordered the latest comic book with that order!" They all just stared at him. "What? VIRUS HELPED ME OUT!"

"I'm starting to think this whole thing is a bit weirder than a gang." Adorable Death noted. She peeked at the bag. "What's in here?"

"That's… ah…" Dwarf faltered when Death pulled out a bag of white powder. She made a face and put it back.

"Right. Gang. Usually comes with drug dealing." She sighed. "Ok, well, let's head back then."

"Alright! Bye then!" Dwarf cheerily called out as they walked away from the café. Death just shook her head. What had she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Dun dun dun! (You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter)**

"You guys are underage drug dealers." Adorable Death stated plainly to Crazy 8 the next week. After returning the bag with the white substance, Adorable Death repeatedly refused to aid the gang, instead choosing to work out a way to expose them. She still had a bit of money left from the counter guy, and feeling guilty, vowed only to buy from them, as a return of the money. She had no other real option unless she was to beg on the streets and she sure as hell wasn't going to do that unless she was super desperate. Either way, Crazy 8 finally had Boom Monkey drag her down to the warehouse where she was now.

Huh. How fast time went.

Crazy 8 frowned. "Aw, don't ruin the fun though! Isn't anyone underage nowadays?" She was still sitting on the makeshift throne, and now Boner Cat was happily playing with a ball of string in the background.

"That doesn't make a difference." Death retorted. "By the way, who decides the frickin' names around here?!"

"I do, sweetheart." Crazy 8 purred. "But don't you like it? You are _so_ adorable!" She leaned down to poke Death's cheek. Death flinched away and Crazy 8 frowned.

"No." Death sighed. "Adorable is a horrible nickname."

"That's why it's Adorable Death, see?" Crazy 8 smiled. "Death! What a not-so-adorable concept!"

"...Until you put adorable before it." Death muttered. "Just call me Death, like the others do."

"I like Adorable Death." Crazy 8 decided.

"Whatever." Death turned around, but Boom Monkey stopped her.

"Don't." she whispered. "Otherwise she gets _scary_." Death wasn't sure what was so scary, but for her sister she decided to wait.

"So you won't leak us, darling?" Crazy 8 called out. "Otherwise I won't be happy, and then Red Hood won't be happy, which means…" She paused a bit. "You could no longer exist, and we wouldn't want _that_, would we?"

Death frowned. Boom Monkey clung on to her now, whimpering a bit. "Well then. I guess I'll be on my way again." She made no response to the assumed threat, instead gently prying Boom Monkey off and walking out. She ignored the perplexed looks of David and Fanboy, today's assumed 'guards' and walked back to her alley, now equipped with a tent, flashlight, sleeping bag and other essentials. She felt someone watching her, although when she looked back all she saw was shadows. As she stepped into the tent, she heard a whoosh and turned in time to see a black cape, not unlike Fanboy's. Unsure, Death just shrugged and went back to planning exposing Hamster Pants… which in a way was just plain awkward to say.

**Note: (Now do you see? Hehehehehe- I need to do something with my life)**


End file.
